winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Midnight - BEAST 2. Sick enough to die - MC Mong ft Mellow 3. Eiden no Melody - Mitchie Tomiawa 4. C'est la vie - Ayaka Komatsu ---- Sounds cool :) And yes, Sarah did reply and she's happy to be leader, although she doesn't know how many Co-Leaders we should have either :). I just finished some school homework. At least we only get Creative Writing & Science homework and we start it in class :D! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:13, February 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't know who is David. I have not visited that website since a long time.I am sorry for replying lately but I have school and this year it is being more bulky. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 17:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :)! I'm uploading it sooner. And I'm quite busy at school, so I have a few time for capturing it, and editing. Rose - It's a fairy life! 09:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I've copied it and now what will I name for the page? Rose - It's a fairy life! 11:58, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Can you take a look at this wiki? DbzWinx (talk) 13:40, February 7, 2013 (UTC)tiff Okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'm not sure yet, but we've done many activities on Chinese New Year, including eating Chinese Food from the feasts they have. Wow! This year is so much harder than last year, we have morning fitness daily which consists of activities through 3 playgrounds a run around the school lake and a relay. It's exhausting! Don't worry Rose. I'm not that beautiful either :P! How was your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Liana Chain??? 'Liana' is supposed to be a chain, right? But all I've heard is 'Leatus'. I'll check that again :P! Rose - It's a fairy life! 09:56, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes they are and there sweets are delicious! It wasn't that bad and we got to try out the new sports equipment :)! Yes, it is but my trial version of it ran out :P! Well, I decided to make my own club on Winx Club Fanon Wiki. It's called the Adelinix Club :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:07, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm going to learn softcross :)! Thank you Rose :)! What's the time in Viet Nam? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) It's 8:28 PM here :P! Yes I am. Oh, that's great news! I think it will make Season 5 more interesting :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:29, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Oh... You're right Rose :)! I thought it was "Leatus" :P!! Rose - It's a fairy life! 12:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I think Snow White's color is yellow, Mulan is pink (light). And "The Winx Wiki" has copied picture(s) from Winx Wiki. Rose - It's a fairy life! 13:19, February 8, 2013 (UTC) I just found it when I typed "Magic" and I saw it... but I'll rename it into "Magical Spells", as you said. Rose - It's a fairy life! 13:51, February 8, 2013 (UTC) It's beautiful ^^! The poses are the same but except for the scene, and Gliss and Spike. Anyways, I can't rename that Category... Rose - It's a fairy life! 14:01, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Rose can you unlock the locked fairy spells? Rose - It's a fairy life! 15:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Wow. She looks really pretty :) Same. I wonder if she'll try and get Sky back again? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Same. How is your day? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't like having a hair cut, I prefer my hair longer. Btw, should we discuss the magazine for Disney Fairies Wikia today? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:21, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Ok... Rose - It's a fairy life! 04:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay. Your hair doesn't look stupid Rose! No, but there's a new user on the wiki. She left a message on Sarah's talkpage about something to do with languages. Could you reply to her? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome. How's the weather in Viet Nam? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Btw, could you please fix my userpage. A user removed the information because I deleted her unnecessary page. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sounds very nice. The weather here is horrible, it's going to be 41 degrees celsius tomorrow and Monday. I'm not looking forward to that. Thank you :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:12, February 9, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Rose. I'm looking forward to Winter :D! She added a page called "Winx powers." --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Thanks:)! It's same as my profile picture on FB :)! Rose - It's a fairy life! 05:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh. What colors have you used so far. Btw, I can't think of a name for the last member of my new Club. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC)